Il faisait nuit
by Ironic Child
Summary: Elle est meurtrie, détruite, elle ne comprend pas. Il est en colère, mais lui comprend. Petit one-shoot écrit pour décompresser un peu avec un léger Mikasa x Jean, parce que j'aime ce couple.


Son regard était tourné vers le vide. Isolée de tous ces gens qui remplissaient les rues animées de Shiganshina, Mikasa avait l'horrible sensation que son coeur venait de lui être arraché. De ses mains tremblantes et rougies par le froid, la jeune femme tenait anxieusement son téléphone portable. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés au même endroit. Elle avait beau relire et relire le message, les mots en demeuraient intacts. Il faisait nuit ce jour-là. Le froid était également plus rude que les hivers précédents, c'était à peine si elle savait se servir de l'appareil électronique sans ressentir une vive douleur aux articulations.

« C'est terminé, Mikasa. J'ai besoin de pouvoir respirer, tu m'étouffes. »

C'étaient les seuls mots qu'il lui avait laissé. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Il avait quitté leur appartement commun le matin même et Mikasa, meurtrie par cette douleur incessante de s'être vue rejetée par celui qu'elle aimait, ne savait guère où il se trouvait au moment même. Des larmes se mirent à perler le long de ses joues pâles tandis qu'elle demeurait immobile. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Non, elle ne l'étouffait pas. Eren se trompait lourdement sur toute la ligne. Elle s'était contentée de le protéger, de lui offrir des sourires quand elle-même n'allait pas bien, elle s'était toujours tuée à la tâche pour le rendre heureux...Alors pourquoi ?

Une terrible envie vint la parcourir. Celle de mourir. Eren était la partie manquante à sa vie, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvée, il avait fallu qu'elle lui file entre les doigts.

Comme possédée par une force invisible, Mikasa grimpa avec précaution sur la barre métallique qui la séparait d'une immense étendue d'eau. Ses prunelles d'un magnifique éclat de gris se fermèrent peu à peu, tandis que son corps et son esprit étaient prêts à s'abandonner dans le vide.

« Mikasa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!» hurla une voix derrière la brune, avant qu'elle ne se fasse tirer en arrière.

Jean n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Mikasa était sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours. Cette femme, toujours aussi forte et impassible, avait semble t-il revêtu une toute autre personnalité aujourd'hui. Celui d'une femme malheureuse, brisée par ses propres sentiments destructeurs. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer cela. Il ne pouvait surtout pas tolérer que ça lui à arrive, _à elle_ , celle qu'il avait toujours tant voulu convoiter.

Lorsque la jeune femme en question lui fit enfin face, Jean ne se contrôla plus. D'un geste rapide et dur, sa main s'était retrouvée projetée sur sa joue d'une extrême pâleur, similaire à celle d'une poupée faite de porcelaine. Mikasa ne réagit pas. Lui, était profondément en colère de la voir dans un tel état. Elle était misérable, elle avait totalement perdu de son charisme et de la force qui la caractérisait et qui la différenciait des autres filles qu'il connaissait.

« Reprends-toi, putain de merde ! La Mikasa que je connais, celle que j'aime plus que tout, est une femme forte ! »

-C'est Eren... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se figea. Décidément, il avait beau l'éviter au maximum, ce connard de Jaeger se trouvait toujours fourré dans ses pattes. Chaque fois que Jean avait le malheur d'avoir quelque chose en sa possession, Eren était en mesure de le lui dérober. Si lui était considéré comme un râleur et un cynique aussi agaçant que supportable par moment, Eren était le petit ange et le comique de service.

Alors vous voyez, leurs interactions causaient pas mal de tensions dans leur petite bande commune. Mais là, il bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Mikasa était le genre de fille que les hommes s'arrachaient, et lui, qui avait eu la chance de pouvoir avoir ce privilège la jetait comme une malpropre. Jean avait envie d'une seule chose, aller retrouver ce connard et lui mettre la raclée du siècle. Ça lui apprendra à faire pleurer une fille et à s'enfuir comme un lâche !

« ...Je te jure que je vais le buter !

\- Jean...S'il te plaît….ne fais rien.

\- Pardon ? Mais t'as vu la façon dont il t'a traitée ? Tu trouves cela normal, Mikasa ? D'être traitée comme une sous-merde par un gars qui n'en vaut même pas la peine ?!

Une expression de stupeur s'afficha sur les traits fins de l'Asiatique tandis que Jean, plus qu'énervé, essayait péniblement de retrouver son calme. Le temps s'était rafraîchi, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait y faire attention. C'était comme si la présence de l'un réchauffait l'autre.

-Excuse-moi...Je… ça me fait tellement mal de te voir comme ça... »

Encore une fois, elle ne sut trouver les mots pour lui répondre. Et lui, comme piégé par ses propres envies et sans penser aux conséquences, la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra alors contre lui, fort, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à tout jamais. Il était bien conscient qu'elle aurait voulu que ça soit Eren qui l'étreigne ainsi, mais il ne la méritait définitivement pas. Il voulait absolument qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle prenne un nouveau départ. Et si possible, un nouveau départ avec lui.


End file.
